


Life on Repeat

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dating AU, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'll be real, i don't know anything about what's going on in homestuck.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	Life on Repeat

John picks up his hammer again, he reels his head back and moans a loud sigh.

They’ve been playing the game on repeat for weeks since they restarted the game.

Dave tells him it’s even worse for him since he has to keep skipping through time.

John is starting to feel completely dejected. He’s overwhelmed by how long the games has been taking them to drudge through. 

Now that all of his closest friends are all gods, they best all enemies as soon as they encounter them and does he. 

It gets old to do nothing but fight… but he’s at least happy that later today, Dave is going to take him to a safe point, free from any enemies and eat lunch with him. 

He’s really looking forward to that date, that’s enough to get John through the day. 


End file.
